


I Bet You We Belong Together

by Writers_Muse



Series: One-Shots (And Two-Shots) ^_^ [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot, Slightly humor fic, but still fun, ended up something a little more, started off humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/pseuds/Writers_Muse
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug are taking the plunge, but into what?





	I Bet You We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this well-intentioned crack-fluff fic

“So… we’re actually doing this then.”

Chat Noir bounced back and forth from foot to foot, nervously shaking his hands down at his sides.It was late at night, the moon was out and glowing brightly, and the lights of the city shone all around them.Both he and Ladybug were perched side by side atop some random, empty rooftop, glad for the cover of darkness.

“Yep.”

Ladybug looked remarkably calm on the outside, but her partner’s inability to stand still was making her want to snap.

“Would you stop it with the spirit fingers!”

All at once, Chat came to a stand still, eyes wide.

“Sorry,” he said, though it came out like a squeak.

Ladybug exhaled heavily.

“Ok.Let’s do this.Just rip of the band-aid.Ready?One, two, thr-”

“Wait!”

Large, blue eyes stared obliquely at her leather-clad partner.

“Can we just, like… face each other when we do it?This is making me really nervous.”

“Fine.”

With a little bit of attitude, Ladybug turned her body 45 degrees as Chat did the same until they were no longer facing out at the city but facing each other.Somehow, it only made Chat’s nerves spike.

“Actually, maybe it was better the other way-”

“Chat.”

He stilled mid-movement, his upper half pivoted just slightly.

“Sorry.”

“Ok.” 

She exhaled again, then took a couple of steps back and raised her arms.Chat just watched her, wide-eyed.She sighed in exasperation and pulled a face.

“Now your turn, Chat.”

Resigned, the superhero breathed out and stretched out an arm toward his partner.

“You ready?” Ladybug asked.“We’ve been preparing for this for a while.Might as well do it right.”

Chat exhaled another breath and nodded.

“This is just… potentially really embarrassing.What if we make fools of ourselves?I know I’m always making an ass of myself on the regular, buginette, but this is a new level of assery.”

The girl in scarlet did her best to hide a smirk, unsuccessfully.

“Come on,” she replied, not even bothering to negate what he just said.“Let’s just get this over with.I’m not exactly looking forward to the aftermath, either.But it’ll be fine.We’re the bug and cat team.”

“I think you mean the cat and bug team.”

“I meant exactly what I said.”

“Sorry.”

There was a beat of silence.

“It’s fine, Chat, I swear.Just take my hand.We’ve got this.Together.”

Placing his hand in hers, he waited for her nod, then pulled firmly, and she curled into him.

Tucked into his arm, their opposite hands pressed together for a moment before he lifted her free limb in the air, leaned into her neck, and slowly ran his hand down her suit-covered arm.Their faces were so close together, he could feel their breaths mingling in the air.

Then, all of a sudden:  
  
“Stop!Start it all over!You have to sing it, too!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked up simultaneously, completely ruining the pose they were in, to see Rena Rouge standing on the roof opposite them.She had a camera phone in one hand, and beside her was Carapace, holding a much more expensive looking camera on his shoulder.

They both groaned together.

“Aww, what?”

Even from across the space of the alley between them, the fox-themed superhero’s teeth gleamed.

“Sing it!” she ordered in an authoritative tone.“Now, take it from the top.”

_“I didn’t know we were going to have to do any singing,”_ Chat grumbled near Ladybug’s ear as they repositioned themselves._“Worst bet I’ve ever lost.Ever.”_

His partner just chuckled, returning to her place a step or two to his side.

“That’s what you get, Chaton, for falling for another Ladybug impersonator pretending to be in love with you.Seriously, kitty.Do you think I’d actually say that to you in front of so many people?”

Chat stretched his arm out as his eyes widened dramatically.In the background, music began to crescendo.

“Do you- do you mean you might actually say it to me someday?” 

Ladybug smirked at his expression.

“Shh, kitty,” she said, raising a red gloved finger to her lips and dropping it again.“The song is starting.”

He gulped, but placed his hand in hers again, with much more determination than before, then pulled her into himself again and raised her arm as they had before.As his hand slid down her arm, he began to sing (in a slightly out of tune voice):

_“I’ve… had… the time of my liiiife.No, I’ve never felt this way before…”_

Trying not to lose her composure and do something like laugh, Ladybug followed his lead through the motions, going with the spin as he pushed her out and away, holding onto her hand and her gaze with his own.His (adorably tone-deaf) voice kept singing along with the lyrics.

_“It’s the truuuth, and I owe it all to you…”_

Across the way, Rena and Carapace watched on, filming and grinning without shame.Ladybug and Chat followed through with all the steps of the last dance from the famous American movie _Dirty Dancing,_ but the moment they were both waiting for was quickly coming closer.

Suddenly, Ladybug was backing away, eyes set intently on her partner, who was watching her in return.He nodded, and Rena held her breath.

Then, Ladybug was running toward him, and Chat was reaching out his arms just enough to prop her up by the ribcage, lifting her effortlessly and twirling her around before slowly bringing her back down.Their bodies were almost completely in contact until she reached the ground, and even after, as the music kept playing, they stayed pressed closely up against each other.

Rena hollered in excitement, not even needing to look up to know Carapace was holding up a hand overhead.She slapped her arm upward, high-fiving her boyfriend in her glee.

“Best bet ever!I can’t _wait_ to put this up on the Ladyblog!”

Back on their roof, Ladybug and Chat Noir remained unaware of the celebration happening just a couple dozen feet away from them.They stood, arms still overlapping, holding onto each other.

“Ladybug,” Chat began hesitantly.“Do you… did you really mean it?Am I just being crazy here, or am I imagining things?_Please_, just tell me to shut up if I’ve got it all wrong-”

“Chat.”

His jawed slammed shut immediately.

“Tell you what.”She looked at him slyly, a teasing glint in her eyes.“How about… we _bet_ on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this started out a pre-reveal thing and then I decided to have some fun with y'all
> 
> ^_^
> 
> <3 Muse


End file.
